Faithful to You
by UnderxConstruction
Summary: A twist on the episode Snow Day. What if it wasn't Peyton who brought Mac away from Stella? Be nice, people, that's my first CSI:NY fic. I own nothing except the plot. R/R!
1. Chapter 1

FAITHFUL TO YOU

CHAPTER 1: I HAD ONE NEW MESSAGE

I entered my house, my _empty_ house, in haste, eager to escape everything I had left behind me for the night, fearing it would all reach me should I not be fast enough to lock the door behind my shoulders.

I sighed, leaning against the hard length of the walls of my apartment. God, I had been so stupid! I should have known it would have ended like that, should have know that all I would be thinking about would be _him_.

What had possessed me to give the guy a chance? Sure, he was good looking, and I was flattered to think he'd want to go out with me. I had accepted because I needed something positive in my life, especially at _that_ point in my life. I missed _him_, so I decided to go on a date with another guy. Really, really smart, Bonasera.

My eyes traveled fast through my dimly lit apartment, immediately finding what deep down I knew I was really looking for. My laptop, perched on the kitchen table. I smiled, that always made me think of _him_.

Striding over there, I snapped it open, it was never turned off lately. I had one new message. Of course I had, he had never failed to send me at least one email since… I had to stop myself there, I couldn't think about the day fate made him leave me, I was not strong enough. Sitting on the chair in front of the electrical device, I opened the virtual letter.

_My dearest Stella _(my heart still fluttered at what had come to be his usual greeting),

_I hope my email finds you well. I am perfectly aware of the fact that we "talked" yesterday, but it's just not the same. Not being able to see you on a daily basis is… I don't even know how to describe it. It's like living, or rather trying to live, someone else's life. Am I making any sense?_

Perfect sense, I knew exactly what he meant… the truth was, before then he had never voiced such thoughts… and then, there they were, his feelings open for me to read, literally. It was so unusual for him… maybe the long separation from his team had started to take its toll on him, just like it had happened to us all.

_Anyway, tonight I bring you good news (well, it is for me): I'm coming home. Finally, Stella, I'm coming home!_

I yelped in surprise and secret, well, not so secret, pleasure. He was coming home! For weeks I had dreamed of reading those lines, and finally there they were! I couldn't help the joy that permeated my chest, the butterflies that took residence inside my stomach. I would see him again!

_We will be able to talk to each other face to face, not via email… I hate this stuff, it's too impersonal. I must warn you, though, you might find that my appearance has changed; for one, I have gained some weight. I hope that won't trouble you much…_

He was concerned about his appearance? Who cared! As long as he was there by her side…

_That's all for now, I'm still not sure when I'll come back to New York exactly, but I'll let you know once I sort that out._

_Take care._

_Mac_

I sighed, typed a few words of reply and closed the laptop. Such intense emotions seemed to have dried me completely of my strength. Without Mac by my side, I felt weak. I had tried with all my might not to let it show, but the guys knew, and understood, and supported me, thank God. No teasing, no jokes about me taking possession of his office, of his stuff, and now that I thought about it, no mention whatsoever of what had happened to him.

I dragged my tired body to the bedroom, not really finding it in me to shed my clothes and dress for the night. I let my limbs hit the mattress, hiding my face on the pillow. Right then, I wanted nothing more than forget that awful day.

Stella fell asleep, still in her work clothes. She barely had the time to realize how wise her decision to leave that prick at the bar had been, that otherwise she would have missed Mac' precious message, before succumbing to sleep.

Sleep had not come easily for her since Mac's departure. That was why she had literally collapsed on her bed, and why she had the following morning off: she had a lot of backlog sleep to catch up.

But why would that night be any different from the previous ones? Why would nightmares not plague her that day?

They would.

They did.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2: STELLA'S NIGHTMARE

_Stella was running frantically across the Lab's corridors when suddenly a powerful hand darted forward from a room on her left, effectively putting a halt to her escape. Before she had a chance to scream, another hand closed itself over her lips, preventing her from shouting. She was dragged inside that very same room then, her back colliding with a strong, male chest._

_Mac's face appeared in her line of vision. He put his index finger to his mouth, signaling she must keep quiet, before slowly letting her go. Butterflies replaced dread at the pitch of her stomach, her heart gave a little flip flop of pleasure instead of panic. Then, the sudden loss of contact snapped her back to reality._

_Peyton was looking at her with wide frightened eyes above Mac's shoulder. She was very close to panic, Stella realized. Before she could utter a single word, Mac nodded towards the corridor._

_-Look. -, he instructed in a whisper._

_A bunch of men, half a dozen maybe, came out from the opposite direction from where Stella had previously come, headed towards the elevator. One of them was chuckling. Focusing intently on his words, Stella was able to make out a piece of his sentence._

_-… it's been too easy, really. They all ran outside like little fearful ants…-, the young man laughed at his own joke. The older man walking beside him snorted._

_-Don't be too sure of yourself, cub. Someone might still be in here… If only I could change, I'd make sure the building's all clear!-, he scowled at the head of their leader._

_-There is not time. Remember, keeping our arrival in New York a secret is almost as important as recuperating the drug. Now move!-, he bellowed._

_Once the group had disappeared into the elevator, Stella turned towards Mac, a questioning look on her face._

_-They're werewolves, Stella!-, Mac told the woman with urgency. Behind him, Peyton made a strangled noise and pushed her body further against the man's back. Stella regarded him as if he had suddenly sprouted a second head._

_-It can't be… not here! We… we're not equipped for facing werewolves!-, she complained to him, as if her point wasn't already clear to him. He just nodded gravelly, no point in arguing with the distressed woman._

_-Do you have your gun on you?-, he asked her. She stared at him blankly for a moment before answering._

_-No. It's in the locker room. –_

_Mac nodded, then unhooked his own gun from his belt as passed it to Stella. –Watch my back. -, he instructed. Peyton protested feebly: -Mac, wouldn't it be better if you kept your gun?-, but the former Marine shook his head no resolutely, approaching the lab's workspace. He obviously had a plan. Good, for Stella's head was suddenly very empty._

_She kept vigil at the entrance, from time to time glancing back towards Mac. He had retrieved the bottle in which silver chloride was stored and was currently preparing a solution, while Peyton only looked at him with wide open eyes._

_Some time later, she felt something cool being pushed into her hand. She looked up to see Mac standing over her._

_-Here, silver bombs. I just hope the solution is concentrated enough. -, he said, passing her four test tubes. Peyton already had her share on her and Stella guessed Mac had hidden his under his shirt._

_-Sheldon is in the morgue. We've got to reach him. Come on. –_

Stella shifted in her sleep, becoming more agitated by the minute. She pushed the covers back, kicking and moaning as if her life depended on it. Her pulse raced, her forehead was already beaded with sweat.

-Mac…-

_They had split suddenly. Peyton watched helplessly as Mac ran away from them, uncertain whether she should follow him or not. A light hand on her wrist startled her, making her jump._

_-Stay with me. You can't keep up with him. He's a big boy, he can take care of himself. -, Stella told her gently, more to convince herself that effectively trying to calm the other woman down._

_They had taken but a few steps and, suddenly, the two women found themselves circled. Peyton screamed. Stella pushed her back against hers._

_-Watch my back, throw the tube when they're nearer!-, the Detective instructed the ME, but the dark haired woman was far too scared to pay her the slightest attention. Stella tried ignoring her trembling at her side, focusing instead on centering her elusive targets. After she had centered the first square on his chest, in fact, the others had realized it was silver that was burning their partner's body and had begun ducking the woman's throws. _

_Soon the two women ran out of munitions. They were done for, Stella realized. She fired all the rounds in her gun for good measure, even if her plain bullets were not a menace for the werewolves, in spite of the fact that they avoided them. Maybe just to humor her, the woman mused bitterly._

_She had just fired her last round when someone jumped at Peyton, behind Stella's back. The curly woman was knocked down by the force of the impact; the ME shrieked. _

_-No!-, Mac's voice rang in Stella's ears. From her crouched position, she didn't understand at first what was happening, she was just glad that Mac was finally there. _

_Glass broke around her. She was able to take down one man with a skillful sweep, and she pushed his face against the liquid which had pooled all around her. The skin started smoking and he screamed in agony, scrambling to his feet and running away blindly; he smashed his body against the bullet proof glass of the Lab._

_Mac's cry of pain caught Stella's attention. She turned towards him, too slow for her own liking: they had backed him into a corner, his body shielding Peyton's smaller one. In a extreme attempt to save her from the half formed muzzle , Mac did not hesitate to kick it away from her. The still unshaped wolf dodged his kick and bit his leg, in the more tender flesh of the back of Mac's knee. _

_Stella watched in horror as her friend fell to the floor, his face a mask of agony…_

_-_Mac! Please Mac…-, Stella mumbled in her sleep.

_-Mac! Where's Mac?-, Stella asked frantically. Flack crouched beside her, holding her gently to the ground._

_-Calm down, Stella. They've already taken him to the hospital. How are you feeling? You passed out…-, the dark haired Detective told her gently, but the woman would have none of it._

_-Mac!-_

-MAC!-

Stella bolted up in bed, heavily painting and sweating profusely. She put a hand to her chest, willing her wildly running heart to slow down its pace a bit. She pushed back the unruly curls which had fallen over her face during her tumultuous sleep.

-Christ…-, she whispered to her empty apartment. Knowing sleep would not come again, and it was already five in the morning anyway, she stood a slowly made her way to the kitchen.

As she waited for the water in the kettle to boil, her attention focused on her laptop. She sighed; she knew Mac wouldn't have answered her yet, but she checked anyway, trying not to get her hopes up. No new messages. She sighed again, settling down on her couch with her mug of steaming tea.

She looked at the computer longingly. Oh, how she missed Mac. If only he were there with her, she could hide her face in the crook of his neck and…

The scent of his skin filled her nostrils.

_Stop it!_, she scolded herself, shaking her head to clear it of his unreal presence. Again, her eyes found the screen of her laptop.

She made up her mind. She reached for the touch pad and went looking for all of Mac's previous emails.

***CONTINUES***

Hey people, let me know what you think? Reviews make me very happy!

Love, Eli.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3: WITHOUT YOU

_Dear Stella,_

_this is Mac. First of all, I'm fine, or as fine as the circumstances permit. Secondly, I don't know where I am, and I doubt you'll be able to locate me through this email. I think it's some kind of lab, and the reason for that is simple: they are using me as a guinea pig for their experiments._

_Before you freak out, read. They told me they took me from a hospital back in New York after I was found out positive to the test for lycanthropy; how they, whoever they are, found out I had an encounter with a bunch of werewolves I really don't know, and asking was not an option. They told me they needed "patients" for a trial; apparently, they're trying to create a serum which will render werewolves not contagious._

_I must confess, Stella: I'm scared. I accepted to undergo their tests…_

Stella closed her eyes, fighting back tears; for Mac to confess something as intimate as being scared… oh, Mac! She wished she could have been there with him, to support him and soothe his fears away as best as she could, to offer physical comfort.

Since the day she had received his first email, a couple of days after he was taken away from her, she had looked for material concerning werewolves. She did not think for a minute, in fact, that she would never see him again: he had told her, in one of his many virtual letters, that he would not come back to New York, should they fail to discover something that would render him not contagious. Stella felt confident they would eventually cure him, so that he could return to her.

During the first week of Mac's absence, she had completely forgot about Peyton; in her little, fictional world no one other than her and Mac existed, so was totally consumed by thoughts of him. She had never realized before how much she had come to depend on the man's presence in her life, and not being able to see him was taking its toll on her.

Eventually, the topic of Mac's girlfriend came up, in fact it was Stella who asked him about her. Was she aware of his conditions? Had they communicated? Frankly, she didn't understand what had prompted her to ask him such things, she despised the woman.

_To tell you the truth, yes, we have written briefly to each other. She is aware of the fact that I'll turn into a horrible furred beast and she has sagely decided to end things between us._

The news had a contrasting effect on Stella's soul. On the one hand she was furious with the British woman for being such a bitch with a man as sweet as Mac Taylor; didn't she realize how lucky she was, to have someone as special as him, him!, who had risked his own life to save hers, love her? Didn't she understand how much she had hurt him, and during one of the most critical moments in his life? Was she really that dense and insensitive? Apparently, she was, as she'd had no scruples whatsoever in dumping him at the first signs of complications in their relationship. Umpf…

On the other hand, though, Stella felt hope rising in her chest. She would be there for Mac, no matter what; she would wait for him, and ultimately, take care of him, the two of them, as it had always been.

Her feelings for the man had changed drastically during his absence. She had realized she couldn't go on without him in her life, it just wasn't as bright and full of hopes as when he was there with her to share both her victories and her sorrows. He was her best friend, the one person in the world to whom she could confess anything, the only one she would ever consider getting guidance from.

And the fact that he could always make time for her, even if he was seeing Peyton, spoke volumes. At the beginning, when she had spotted the first signs of a budding romance between her best friend and the English ME, Stella had feared Mac would forget all about her. Oh, how foolish she had been! As if he hadn't proved time and again that he would be there for her no matter what, just like she had done for him.

He was the one for her. She would never need any other man the way she needed Mac Taylor, of that she was sure.

_My dear,_

_Tonight I'll undergo my first transformation. It's full moon. I fervently hope everything will turn out good… the thought of hurting someone makes me sick in the stomach… For days, well, nights, now, I've had horrible dreams… they always involve me hurting you… I can't bear the thought…_

That email had been written in a state of deep agitation, that was the only reason Stella could find for him calling her his dear and admitting he had nightmares involving her… the discussion of such topic was strictly avoided between them. That's not to say they didn't have dreams involving one another getting hurt from time to time, it came both with the nature of their job and with their personal experiences (hello, Frankie anyone?), but they never talked openly about it, just acknowledged the grim expression on the other's face and tried to manage the day as best as possible.

That day, she hadn't been able to do much at work, she was too agitated to concentrate on anything. She had taken the afternoon off, smiling gratefully at the concerned looks of her friends. They knew she was in constant contact with their boss and from time to time asked her how he was doing and just to say hello to him from them. They were anxious to have him back amongst them, but not nearly as she was; it was a fact commonly acknowledged and accepted, for they knew Stella cared deeply for Mac.

She had asked only once what they thought about him becoming a werewolf. Sheldon had calmly answered, acting as a spokesman for the entire team, that as long as he was not contagious, he was welcome anytime, and even if he were contagious, they'd make sure to come up with something so that they wouldn't be in danger. The calm emotion behind Hawkes's words had brought tears to Stella's eyes.

_Stella dearest,_

_It went well! There are no words to express how relieved I am! Seems like I'm not contagious, but it's too early to tell for sure, the first transformation is the trickiest one… anyway, everything started well. Another month, Stella, another month and I'll be back in New York!_

She had felt so excited at Mac's news. A month! Oh God, she would be seeing him in thirty days! She had never been happier, she could wait to see him again… she missed him so much, just as much as he did.

_I never thought it would be possible for me to miss you so much in my life… maybe because I never thought something would really tear us apart. I mean, we have always been able to make time for each other, right? And, I must confess, sometimes, when we got angry at each other, it really came to me that my life would be so much easier if you were not so damn stubborn! _

_Now, don't kill me and keep reading, because a fraction of second later, when we would already be making up and say sorry for shouting to one another, I would come to my sense and realize my life wouldn't be as much fun if you were not, well, you, stubbornness and all…_

_My life is really so dull without you to make me see the good in things all around me… and here, among unknown faces, I don't see a single good thing save for this damn laptop that allows me to talk to you…_

His heartfelt words had touched her more than she cared to admit aloud. Inside she knew, knew how highly she regarded his opinion of her persona. It was the only one the really mattered to her.

Stella sighed and closed her laptop, curling up in a tight ball on her couch. She missed Mac and wished he were there with her, to comfort her and hold her tight to his chest. She remembered vividly how strong his chest was, how his proximity made her feel secure… she paused. Had he softened in the middle? Developed a paunch? The thought made her giggle. She could not picture Mac with a protruding belly… but maybe all that lazing around, and not worrying about chasing criminals had changed him…

She realized she didn't know much about his daily routine, he was always asking her about hers, telling her it would probably be more interesting than his anyway. How did he spend his days without her?

_Now, Stella, don't get all assuming and fool yourself into thinking he wouldn't know how to spend his days without you by his side… even if he said as much!_, the Greek woman thought to herself with a smile. 

***CONTINUES***

Hey people, let me know what you think? Reviews make me very happy!

Love, Eli.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4: PARTNERS

-Thanks, Lindsey, I needed that. -, Stella sighed as she finished her cappuccino. The younger woman smiled at her friend, glad to be of service. She had looked so down, lately; Mac's absence was really taking its toll on her, she had long ceased being her usual, bubbly self at the Lab. Not that she was snappish or angry at the world or anything; she had just opted to keep all to herself and deal with her emotional baggage alone.

Luckily for them all, but especially for Stella, he was coming back; the Greek woman had told her the news as soon as they had met in front of the diner for lunch.

-You need a ride to the Lab?-, Lindsey wondered gently, getting her coat from her chair.

-Sure. -, was Stella's swift reply. Together, the two women exited the place and the older one followed the other to her car.

It was past one in the afternoon and the streets were bubbling with fast walking people and the occasional tourists. Stella was looking around without really seeing much when a shout caught her attention.

-You bitch! It was you who killed my brother! I saw your face on the news!.

Before she had the time to realize what was happening, the air shifted and hissed around her. A huge dark figure appeared out of nowhere right in front of her, and Stella felt the blow it sustained in her place reverberate through her body.

-Don't you dare touch her!-, her human shield growled.

-Who the hell are you?-, the attacker, a scruffy young man, shouted back.

-I'm her partner. –

Before she could even blink, the two men were fighting in the middle of the street, curious passers-by circling around them, timidly shouting encouragements. Stella's brain had ceased working the moment she had heard the man's voice, Mac's voice, and thus was systematically ignoring Lindsey's questions about her well being.

_Mac… _

It took the former Marine, now turned werewolf, only a few minutes to pin his opponent to the ground. He kept punching his already bloody face until he was sure he had passed out, then stilled. He took a deep breath to calm himself before coming to a standing position with a single fluid motion; he looked around briefly, then, mustering the most conciliatory tone he could come up with, he addressed the bystanders.

-The show is over. Please move. –

Once he had made sure the crowd had dispersed, he turned towards his two female colleagues. He caught Lindsey's eyes zero on his face, then his chest, his face again, before finally finding the words to address him.

-Mac!-, she all but shrieked, disbelieving her own eyes. –Is that you?-, she added, to make sure she had not mistaken the man standing before her for her boss.

-Hey, Lindsey. How are you?-, Mac remained focused on his young employee long enough to appease her curiosity concerning his identity before shifting his eyes to Stella, thus almost missing Montana's stuttered –F-fine. –

He took a couple of steps towards Stella, until he was standing right in front of her. His blue eyes searched her emerald ones for any sign of fear, or rejection or whatever negative emotion might cross her face; finding none, he closed the final gap between them and hugged the curly woman tight to his chest.

-Stella…-, he whispered in her hair, inhaling its sweet scent. –Are you okay?-, he asked then, his tone suddenly urgent, as he took a step back to determine for himself whether she was unharmed or not.

-Yes, now I am. -, Stella replied, throwing her arms around his neck and holding him close to her. Now that she finally had him back, she didn't plan on ever letting him go.

Sirens howled in the distance, fast approaching them. Someone had obviously called the police during the brief scuffle. Smiling at his luck, Mac turned into the embrace to address Lindsey.

-Make sure they hold him in a reinforced cell, will you?-, he instructed her, tossing her a pair of handcuffs. Lindsey looked at the item now in her hands, surprised written all over her delicate features.

-What are these for?-, she demanded. After all, she had her pair on her.

-Silver. Mind if I borrow Stella for the day?-, Mac replied smoothly, wrapping an arm around Stella's waist.

-Ah, sure. See you tomorrow, boss!-, she called after their rapidly retreating backs.

-Mac, you are… huge!-, Stella exclaimed, admiring Mac's bare chest. The dark haired man chuckled, his abs rippling under his skin. It was a display the Greek Detective was sure she'd never forget.

-Yes, well, I told you I have gained some weight. -, he replied, ducking his head as his ears turned a faint pink.

-You just didn't tell me where…-, his companion bit back, placing a gentle hand on his hip for support as she proceeded to dab the blood away from some minor cuts on his chest and face.

-They told me the stronger my body was, the easier, quicker and less painful my transformation would be, and seeing as I had nothing better to do with my time…-, he shrugged.

-You decided to devote you entire day to physical exercise. -, Stella finished for him. Mac smirked.

-Well, to that… and to you. -, he replied seriously, gently grasping the hand with which Stella was tending to his injuries. Surprised, she let go of the handkerchief she was holding, her head snapping towards his.

-You have been of great help, Stella. I wouldn't be here without you. -, Mac sentenced, placing a small kiss to the back of Stella's hand. She shivered, closing her eyes to better savor the feeling of his lips on her skin. He leant forward, enveloping Stella's slim frame with in large arms, drawing her closer to him. She gladly let him do as he pleased, thanking whatever deity had granted her wishes to have him this close to her, hugging her, without her having to do the first move.

She let her head rest on his left pectoral, enjoying immensely the loud _thump thump_ of his heart beneath her ear. Snuggling closer, she let his scent invade her nostrils, this time for real. He was there, he was okay, he was devastatingly handsome. What more could a girl desire?

-I don't want to leave you, Stella, ever again. -, he mumbled, stroking her back. Stella repressed a shiver of delight when his hand skimmed over the clasp of her bra; he must have felt it, her jumper was really thin, but that seemed to bother him very little.

-I don't want you to leave me, either. -, she confessed in a small voice, burying her face in the crook of his neck, gently grasping the short hair she found there.

They cuddled for the most part of the afternoon, alternating small talk and the occasional peek at the news. Stella marveled at how natural it felt to be that intimate, both emotionally and physically, with him; he had changed drastically during his leave, he had never been this open with anyone, not even with his girlfriend. Ex girlfriend, Stella corrected herself with a satisfied smile.

-What are you smiling about?-, he wondered, smiling himself. He nuzzled her neck with his left cheek, his hands tangled in her hair. Her smile turned into a smug grin.

-Just thinking that it's good to have _my_ partner back. -, she told him knowingly.

***CONTINUES***

Hey people, let me know what you think? Reviews make me very happy!

Love, Eli.


	5. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5: YOU'RE THE ONE

-Mac, you were famished!-, Stella exclaimed, bewildered. For the previous ten minutes she had watched in silence as her partner wolfed down a triple servings of Chinese noodles, having finished her meal way before him.

Mac looked up from the plate, grinning as he patted his belly in a satisfied gesture. –You have no idea! My metabolism is at least five times as fast as before. -, he replied, then his expression turned sour. Stella of course noticed, and tried to get him talk.

He shook his head as if to clear it from bad thoughts. –It's just… I'm a bottomless pit a couple of day before and after the full moon. -, he tried joking, without much success. Stella reached across the table, covering his hand with her own, offering silent comfort. He grasped her fingers, squeezing them in appreciation.

-Does it… does it hurt?-, she wondered softly, already pained at the idea of her best friend suffering.

-A bit. But I didn't get all this muscles for the sake of my looks. It would have been twice as painful. -, he shrugged, as if it was no big deal. Stella shook her head, amazed at how well her friend had handled all that crap. As if sensing her thoughts, he added: -Hey, hey, I was focused on my goal, coming back to you. You know how I get when I have something on my mind…-, he joked, his gaze softening as it fixed upon Stella; the woman ducked her head, cheeks coloring slightly at the idea of having played such a big role in her friend's "recovery".

-Right about now…-, he went on. –I have my mind focused solely on you… you'd better take advantage of it, Stella. -, he told her, having the desired effect: her head snapped up, eyes focusing on his, searching his true intentions, the meaning behind his strange words.

-Mac…-, she whispered, at a loss of words. He wasn't the Mac she was accustomed to. Who was the stranger in front of her, who sported the same looks (well, more or less) as her dearest friend, but talked to her wearing his heart on his sleeve?

-Stella, I'm tired of pretending…-, he whispered back, shaking his head. Stella's heart dropped at his words. He was going to say it had all been a mistake, she was sure of it. After all, Mac Taylor didn't know how to express his emotions freely, and had retreated in a shell every time she'd tried to reach out to him.

-I'm tired of pretending you're not the most important person in my life. I think it's time I show you just how much you mean to me, Stella, and if you'll have nothing to do with me anymore after that, at least I'd have the solace of having let you know the truth…-, he told her seriously, intertwining his fingers with hers.

-How could you say that, Mac? Haven't I proved time and again that no matter what, I'll always be there for you?-, she protested heatedly, steadily ignoring the still blurred profession of feelings on the man's part. Her heart was too frail in his hands to let him play freely with her feelings towards him.

-Yes, you have. And I love you all the more for that. -, he replied, stroking the back of her hand with his thumb. Stella gasped, her eyes shining with unshed tears. Mac took that as a cue to stand up; he helped the woman in front of him stand as well, and tentatively wrapped his strong arms around her slim form.

-Don't be surprised, Stella, this is no sudden thing…-, he whispered in her ear as she clung to him, her arms sneaking around his neck.

-Why didn't you say something sooner?-, she wondered, letting the tingling sensation his touch on her back was causing spread all over her body. –Why did you date Peyton? That hurt, Mac… the secrets, the glances… I thought I wasn't special to you anymore. -, she confessed in a small voice, tears starting to trail down her cheeks.

-You know I didn't date for years after Claire died. -, he told her. When he felt her nod against his chest, he went on. –The truth is, Stella, that only a year later I realized I could have the same thing, if not better, I had with her, with you, too. That realization nearly broke me, Stell…-, he whispered, causing a sob to skip the woman's tightly pressed lips.

-Was it that horrible, the thought of building something new with me?-, she cried, her fingers curling up in fists on Mac's chest.

-New? Hardly. And that's the main point… you see, Claire suspected we had an affair. You know me, Stella. I wouldn't cheat on my girlfriend, let alone my wife. -, he explained. Stella was stunned into silence. Claire suspected…? That was pure madness, anyone who knew Mac just a tiny bit would know instinctively he was not capable of breaking someone's trust, especially not like that. Now she started to see where his confession was going.

-You held back, because you thought giving in would mean… confirming Claire's suspicions. -, she finished for him. He nodded, pushing her harder against his chest.

-Forgive me for being an idiot, but Peyton seemed safer… pity it took me so long to realized what a bitch she is. -, he chuckled, causing the woman in his arms to burst out laughing.

-You've just made me the happiest woman alive…-, she told him playfully. Mac's eyes narrowed in confusion.

-That comment on Peyton made you happier than me saying that I love you? I knew women are strange, but this…-, he commented drily. Stella's eyes gleamed mischievously.

-I always knew you loved me, Taylor. You weren't really fooling anyone. -, she told him, swatting his chest.

-Mmm, I don't think you've fully realized the implications of my words. Let's try again…-, he murmured, nuzzling her neck with his lips, slowly backing her against the wall of her kitchen. –I'm in love with you…-, he told her seriously, steel blue eyes boring into sparkling emerald ones.

Before her knees gave out, having turned into jelly at the intensity of the emotions playing and swirling in his darkened orbs, Mac deftly pinned her against the wall, wrapping an arm around her torso while the other tenderly stroked her jaw. He kissed her.

Stella wasted no time in granting his probing tongue access to her hot and wet mouth. They dueled for supremacy, tongues swirling and clashing; their breath soon became labored, and the curly woman moaned as one of Mac's hands found its way to her left breast.

When they broke apart, due to lack of air, Stella's hands unconsciously came to rest at the hem of Mac's jeans, and soon after started playing with his leather belt. She bit her lower lip, gazing up at Mac in fear she was taking things too far too soon.

-Stella, have you ever heard about imprinting?-, the man asked her huskily, sucking lightly on her soft neck. Stella gasped, but managed to answer in between small moans of pleasure.

-Yeah… that's the process by which newborn birds recognize the first living being they see as their mother…-, she replied, eyes closed in pure bliss.

-Mmm mmm, very good…-, he breathed on her neck, making her whimper. –Werewolves have that, too, only they choose their mate like that. It's like love at first sight. -, he told her. Stella stilled.

-You had the imprinting?-, she asked in fear.

-Yes. And you weren't even there. But you were here…-, Mac tapped his head. -… and here…-, he tapped his chest then. –You're the only one for me…-, he whispered before claiming her lips once more.

***CONTINUES***

Hey people, let me know what you think? Reviews make me very happy!

Love, Eli.


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6: TWO PEOPLE IN LOVE

Everyone was happy to have Mac back. Everyone save the Chief, that is. That didn't trouble the CSI Supervisor, though; they didn't exactly see eye to eye before, why start now? His job at the NYPD was safe, those jerks who had kidnapped him and used him as a guinea pig were clearly working for the government and had ensured his career did not got damaged by the fact he'd turn furry once a week. All in all, life was good.

-So, Big Mac…-, Danny addressed him. The older man glared at him, but Danny just shrugged and smiled at him. –Hey, don't incinerate me. You really have no excuse for having me not calling you Big Mac. -, he teased him, throwing a weak punch to his boss's shoulder. Mac didn't even register that.

-We were wondering…-, Don piped up. Mac looked from Danny, to him, to Sheldon. The former ME held his hands up in defeat.

-They do, I mind my own business. -, he defended himself.

-We were saying…-, Don continued, sending daggers at Sheldon. –Lindsey told us you kidnapped Stella yesterday…-, he joked in that half serious way of his.

-Yeah, and this morning we noticed you two coming in together…-, Danny added, smirking.

-And Stella really should have kept the scarf on, but we understand it's a bit hot for that…-, Don went on for his friend.

-The point is, Stella is sporting one hell of a hickey. -, Sheldon beat his friends into informing his boss, who glared at him, undecided whether he should be thankful for his straightforwardness or offended by his remark.

-And we were wondering if it's been you to give her such a personal gift…-, Don grinned, sniggering alongside with Danny.

-What did you expect, guys? I've been gone for two months, without any possibility to go shopping. I had to bring her something, otherwise she wouldn't have let me live it down. -, Mac said seriously. His friends burst out laughing, and Don even whistled a bit.

-We missed your bright presence, Mac. -, Don commented drily.

The four of them decided to catch up some more in Mac's office, but were interrupted by someone softly clearing their throat.

-Hey, Peyton. We were on our way. -, Don greeted the ME, standing. The Detective and the two other CSIs greeted Peyton in turns and nodded their goodbye to Mac, exiting from his office. Sheldon gently closed the door behind his back.

-So it's true. -, Peyton whispered, shiny eyes fixed upon Mac. –You're back. -, she added, stepping fully into the room. She watched intently as the man in front of her passed from a relaxed position, hips resting against his desk, to a more alert one, almost tense.

Ignoring what his body language was telling her, she advanced until she was right in front of him.

-Mac…-

From where she stood in her own office, Stella could easily tell what was going on in Mac's. Peyton.

The bitch sure had the guts to approach the man she had so rudely dumped, discarded even, like an old piece of clothing. Mac deserved better, so much more than that.

What were they talking about?, she couldn't help but wonder. It wasn't that she didn't trust Mac, but…

_Oh my God!_, the bitch had just thrown her arms around her partner. _Face it, Bonasera, you'll lose him to her. After all, he has already chosen her over you once…_

Stella felt crushed. Life wasn't fair! Just when she'd had the man of her dreams confess his love for her, she had to see another woman steal him from her. _Damn you, Mac!_, she thought bitterly, clutching her chest where she knew her breaking heart was.

Mac glared at Peyton, pushing her away from his body. She looked hurt, but he didn't care. She could fake very well, he had discovered.

-Don't. -, he warned her. She blinked back tears, looking at him with wide, startled eyes. She really couldn't understand.

-Mac, I'm sorry if I hurt you, I was confused. You weren't there…-, she tried pleading with him, but Mac shook his head, silencing her.

-I'm not sorry. -, he growled, locking eyes with Stella, at the other end of the corridor. Peyton regarded him, confused. She followed his gaze.

-Bonasera?-, she shrieked, outraged. –Get real, Mac. She's in your team, the Chief'll never let you get away with it. -, she told him with a smirk, trying to place a warm hand on his biceps. Mac blocked her.

-See if I care. -, he told her coldly, stepping out of the room.

Stella's heart skipped a beat when Mac knocked softly on her door.

-Wanna go grab something to eat? I could use a break from all this craziness. -, he told her with a smirk, stepping into her office. Stella beamed and jumped to her feet. –Sure. -, she replied enthusiastically as Mac helped her with her coat.

Together, the two Detectives made their way through the busy corridors, Mac's left arm protectively draped around Stella's waist. Their colleagues smirked knowingly, Peyton cringed; other lab rats exchanged puzzled looks. What was the big deal about two people being in love?

***THE END***


End file.
